Hearing aids are electroacoustic device which amplify sound for the wearer in order to correct hearing deficits. Certain types of hearing aids, referred to as behind-the-ear (BTE) hearing aids, utilize a housing that is worn behind the ear that contains, among other things, a receiver (e.g., loudspeaker) that conducts sound to an earbud inside the ear via an audio tube. The receiver is an electro-acoustic transducer that converts electrical signals to acoustic signals and is a source of magnetic radiation that may affect other components inside the housing such as the processing circuitry or a telecoil used to receive audio signals from a magnetic source such as a telephone. The generation of an acoustic signal by the receiver also causes the receiver to vibrate which can affect the overall performance of the hearing aid. For example, the vibrations in the receiver can be transmitted back to the microphone, causing unwanted feedback.